


| Dragon Queen | - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III x Reader

by Queen_Of_The_Lions



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions
Summary: His dragon growled in the direction of the shore.He picked up his speed when he saw a body lying at the shore, illuminated by the moonlight.Running to its side, he was met with a girl not older than 17 as he saw her body wet and covered in sprinkles of sand.His instincts made him look for a heartbeat. His beating stopped when he felt the heart dancing slowly, but what was important it was beating.Hiccup then picked her up into his lap as he slowly started to brush away the sand, covering her body.Cleaning her face up it struck him. The girl's face was pure and simple, yet It had something that made the Dragon whisper pausing.He noticed her smooth cheeks, reddish and pinkish lips, like roses his mother used to love. He noticed her hair was dangerously (H/c) colour with soft, silver snowy white colour mixing with it at the bottom of her hair.She groaned a little at the feeling of unknown touching her. Hiccup blinked repeatedly, before finding himself, starting once again at the girl's soft violet eyes as they slowly opened, before closing back again.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. [1.]

**Author's Note:**

> "𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚎. 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚟𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎𝚍...  
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Has some Game of Thrones things inside. The story is set in Dragons : Race to the Edge

**PROLOGUE**

**\-------------------------------**

**HOME**

**"Prepare the canons!"** The men yelled as soldiers, began to prepare the weaponry for attacking.

Up ahead was a city made of warriors without any fear and beasts packed with deadly weapons. The city was known to be one of the lost ones and those who have found it never came back in one piece. This city was known to be far up in the sky, with archers and magic guarding every corner of it...

The legends say these people lived with fire-breathing beasts for so long that their own souls were connected with them, making them unstoppable. They were smart, stronger than every single foolish Viking that came pass the boards of their lands.

But these ships were not commanded from some foolish Vikings. No, he wasn't any fool and they didn't give him what he wanted. And because if that they will going to pay. This man was named Drago Bludvist.

He was a crazy, disturbing man who fed himself on power. And dragons were one of them. He heard stories about these people, those who connect dragons with their minds and living peacefully with them, not using the like power, but like friends and family. He believed in that once, but not now, never again.

From the day dragons destroyed his village and killed his family, he believed that no peace could be settled between the two kinds, at least not peacefully. He knew dragons are not like dogs and cats, who would understand when they did something wrong. Dragons were wild beasts and even a small change could drive them crazy. He believed that the only way of controlling the dragons was with the Alpha and by force and fear, getting them to know, that humans are not to mess with.

But Dragonborns didn't believe in that. They believed that peace should be number one on every list.

"Sir the weapon is ready. Are you sure you want to use it?" Drago clenched his hand around the staff he was holding.

"Yes... Their time has ended. When dragons will fall out from the sky, they would new they did a horrible mistake not joining my side..." Drago gave out a hysterical laugh as he saw the battle beginning. Dragonborn dragons were the only dragons, alpha control couldn't affect.

The roars of dragons were heard from far before him. They have stepped over their land. Warriors prepared the cannons and catapults with fire breathing rocks, ready to fly into the darkness beyond them. Drago lifted his hand and with the release of it, the fire was released. And when it hit the water, they were released.

Screams of dragons and their riders were heard they flew to them, hundreds of hundreds each minute. Men shot catapults as the dragons burned down what was left of them. Drago's laugh returned as he saw thousands of more dragons coming from their nests, some without riders.

Drago's grin widened when he saw the leaders dragon. Dragon made from thick scales, his chest showing forward, covered with iron dragon armour. His scales shined in the moonlight in red colour as he roared through the skies. Drago's head turned as he looked back at his men, nodding his head in approval. The men smiled showing their brownish and yellowish teeth, before running to the back of the ship.

Drago's victory smile was ruined by a dragon black as night storming thought the wind, creating an arrow-like sound as they ran thought the wind. Their roar was heard before their fire hit the ship before him. Drago watched in amusement as the scene was quiet, thinking they missed before a loud bang was heard from the ship as it tuned in a wild green fire, reaping thought the ship and warriors standing on it. With one simple blow, the ship sank under the darkish black see as the dragon's fire stayed on the water illuminating it in poisons green fire.

He looked up, trying to spot the dragon as it flew faster than the wind or any other dragon he ever saw.

"Sir, everything is ready. The ballista is filled with arrows." The mad man didn't look away from the night sky as he tried to spot the dragon.

"Good... Shot the big one when it is near, make sure nobody saw it and make sure you don't miss." The man turned around as they all quickly settled onto them. These Dragonborn riders will learn their lesson of either joining him or dying giving Draco another victory to claim.

In minutes the battle was a pure mess and destruction. From dragons killed men, to men killing dragons, bloodish red sea and fire breathing skies. The roar of the mighty leader's dragon slighted all the orders as they ruled over the sky, burning down ships beneath them.

A shadow went passed this flaming ships, a dragon of lighting and death itself. They both flew around and around, getting away from arrows trying to stay hidden beneath the chaos and moonlight.

The dragon roared as it's rider hold tight as it attracted lighting and dispersed into the clouds before it returned at hit another ship with a powerful green blast.

"Good job girl." Said her rider as the Night Fury's violet, blue eyes didn't leave the battlefield. As her dragon, the rider didn't look away concentrating to not lose a minute in the battle, knowing it can be faithful.

They both flew over the battlefield, the rider looked up seeing her sister fighting on the gigantic dragon, his reddish scales shining. The dragon breath fire over the ships and fighters, burning them in return.

The Night Fury got ready for her next hit. Her mouth opened as a greenish light started to came out, her wings cutting through the wind. Just before the blow, a dragon cry was heard almost completely silencing the battle.

Her sister dragon was shot, an arrow, big almost as his body was making a hole in his armour. The dragon cried in pain as it slowly started to fall from the skies, his wings and cries the only ones trying to keep him in the air. Her sister tried to do everything, but nothing was working. The dragon let out another mighty roar before another arrow was shot through its neck, letting death do its work.

The dragon's roar soon echoed through the empty ocean as it was swollen by the waves, taking it's the rider with him.

And that day the Dragonborns failed to protect their Dragonstone, that day (Y/n)'s life changed forever.

**\-------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**\-------------------------------**

**MEETING GONE WRONG**

**(Y/n) Pov.**

I hold onto Nightwing as we flew around the mountain hills and past the water. She glided over the water surface, making her feet lightly touching the cold and salty liquid.

My legs tighten around her neck as my bow hung on my back. Nightwing's violet-blue eyes circled around the ocean as her ears and nose worked together.

"Just a little bit more girl. The Buffalord is the last one for today. After that, we can have a nice vacation on that island, what do you say?" She growled back at me. I smiled patting her. The sun caught us at it started to spread its wings and bring us some warmth. My violet eyes fall onto Nightwing's scales as they didn't shine in the sunlight. My smile dropped.

"I know you would like a break. After all your scales really need some nice warm water." She purred back at me.

Slowly and slowly we came to familiar surroundings. Up ahead I saw the island. My people called it _Cure Island._ They said if you knew where to look and knew what the flowers and creatures could do, Death could never catch you. I felt a soft drop of tears fall from the corner of my eyes. Just thinking about home brakes my heart.

Nightwing turned her head a little, her pupils almost taking her whole space of violet-blue colour. She was worried about me, I know.

"Nothing girl, I just thought of home." She made a sound, close to a human cry. She knew the pain I felt and I knew the pain she felt.

"Enough... We will have a lot of time for that after we look at the Buffalord, after all, he isn't that hard to find." She gave me a toothy grin as she shook her head looking forward. I lent forward.

"All right girl, let's see how rusty we are." She roared, flapped her wings and we continue flying faster.

Moment or two later we flew to the cliff of the Island. I went off of Nightwing and took out my map.

"Yep, we are here. " I said as I looked closer at the map. She came to my left shoulder as she watched the map with me. She let out a soft roar.

"Aww, come on. Of course, we need it... Or else do you want us to travel day and night over the sea?" She rolled her eyes, making a flap with her tail, letting out another sound. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, enough of your complaining let's go find the dragon instead." I put the map inside my bag as I started to walk. Nightwing glanced at me before slowly walking behind me.

"Aww come on Night, you are supposed to be the fastest dragon here and I'm already on the top of the cliff. Come on!!" I said as I started running down of it. Nightwing stopped for a moment looking around as she gave an angry roar, before flapping her wings and following me.

"Aha! What!? Where is Thor's name is that dragon? He wasn't take away right." She gave me a low roar, walking next to me.

"I know, I know, he is a bomb on four feet, but --" Nightwing growled as her pupils turned into thick black lines. She came closer to me, her body ready to attack. I grabbed my bow and arrow.

"What is it, girl?"

"Come on, big guy. Come on!" That voice was from someone I don't know.

" _Dragon hunters._ " Nightwing growled as I said that. My eyebrows made a V position as we both of us quietly went closer to the sound. I raised my bow and I was ready to shot until I saw what was in front of me.

"Dragon hunters... On dragons?" I looked at Nightwing, who didn't mind the detail. I looked back up. There was a Groncle, Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback and... A Night Fury!

"Nightwing, there's a Night Fury!" Her face changed a little bit, but then she looked at me, growling showing back her teeth as she looked back at the hunters.

"... Captured by dragon hunters... Poor thing, logically they went extinct, look at what they are doing to him... At all of them. Saddles, half as heavy as them, capturing other dragons. " Nightwing growled in approve as she started to open her mouth, ready to shot her blast.

"What! Look." No matter if they were dragon 'riders' they certainly weren't the best hunters.

"Buffalords became aggressive when they leave their land. So don't worry, these guys sure aren't the smartest. " and it happened as I planned. The rope around the Buffalord's head exploded as it started to hunt down the riders in his way to the ground. Lifting my bow into the sky, taking on the arrow with Zippleback's gas I looked at Night. She gave me a nod. I released the arrow as soon as the Buffalord hit the ground, Wing following close behind. And in a matter of seconds, a loud bang was heard from the sky as it turned poisonous it green.

"Take care they don't land, until I get Buffalord to safety. " Nightwing nodded as she made herself ready for another shot. I took on my mask and started running.

  
_\-------------------------------_

**HICCUP'S POV.**

Everything went as planned until the Buffalord broke himself out of the rope and a bang greeted us next.

"Ahh!!" I yelled as I quickly closed my eyes from the flashy green light. I slowly opened my eyes, making them used to the shine.

"Ahh, my eyes! Is anyone seeing this?!" Snotlout yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, but the Buffalord is going back, we need to get after him! Toothless dive!" Toothless listened as we started to fly back to the ground. My eyes widened. I saw the Buffalord land, but the thing that caught my eyes was a human. _Dragon Hunter_.

"Toothless, plasma blas -- Whoa!!!" Well, it was intended to go that way, but me and Toothless were surprised by another blast attack.

"Was that..."

"Hiccup watch out!" Another was shot into our direction as Snotlout and Hookfang pushed us away. The blasts stopped. It can be...

"That's awesome!!!" The twins flew in front of us laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough of that, let's get the hunter." The team stopped as all us, headed back to the island.

The hunter saw as and took out his weapon. He shot one, almost hitting Fishlegs.

"Wow, he's an impressive archer." He said. I growled.

"Well, then let's stopped him before he kills someone. We will corner him. Twins at the hill, Fishlegs back, Snotlout cliff and I take the front." He saw he didn't have a chance against us, so he started to run to the hill. I nodded to the twins who flew to the spot. Toothless shot a plasma blast making the winter stop in his track as he was greeted by gas and sparks. He tuned his path until Meatlug greeted him, then Hookfang and finally me.

He falls backwards, catching himself on his arms, before standing up. He slowly starts walking towards us, lifting his hand.

"I warn you, this can be painful. Stop this and leave when you have the choice." He didn't stop.

"Toothless low blast!" But he didn't, instead, he gave a low innocent growl, his nose going crazy. I raised my eyebrow.

"Aww, come on, no hunter will touch our dragons! Hookfang, fire." And then it started. It started with a low sound, making the dragons silence as Toothless raised his head. Before the ground was hit by a low blast, making a grey fog grew around us a dragon roar was heard that was way too familiar to me. Could it be...

The dragon circled around the hunter, before making a flap with its wings pushing the fog into all of us.

"No, girl!! Don't!" The dragon flew down once again making circles (now I know) around the girl. Toothless ears didn't stop moving and his nose didn't stop working. His head went hire until he was on his back legs, making me almost fall out of the saddle.

"Ummmm... Toothless?" He looked back at me. As he saw me in that position, he quickly went back on his four legs, giving me an apology roar. I smiled patting his head.

"It's all right bud." With Toothless movement, the fog went away and I think all of us were shocked at the sight we saw.

"Is.."I can believe it.

"...Really..." _I really can't believe it._

 _"..._ Another..." _**I literally can't believe it!!!**_

"...Night Fury?!" I finished smiling as I watched it cover the hunter, his tail in front of us. His head was looking in all directions, trying to see our next movement. His eyes were gorgeous violet-blue colour and his pupils were squeeze into thin black lines. Toothless gave out a low growl in interest. The Night Fury only gave us a hissing roar. Toothless was taken back by the growl, walking backwards.

"Hiccup, that's amazing!!! We could study them!!!" Fishlegs said with excitement. The dragon snapped his head in Fishlegs direction.

"Did he or maybe she didn't that cool exploding thing, because you know, we really, really like explosions." Tuffnut said as he and his sister watched the dragon in amazement.

I stepped of Toothless as the Night Fury snapped it's head to me, growling with dangerous tone at me.

"I'm not here to hurt you... "

"Don't touch the dragon you monster." The dragon's wings snapped open taking me by surprise as the hunter raised her now the arrow pointed directly at me. Toothless ran in front of me as the other members of the team, got their dragons ready.

"Monster? What? What? You are one, drop your mask and weapons Dragon Hunter. " I said. She was watching me.

"Dragon Hunter?"

"Yeah, you heard him, released you supper cool bow and arrow and let me -- us be the once to have it. Thank you very much." Said Ruffnut as both of the twins bowed and they got their serious face on.

"You heard him. Drop your weapons." Said Snotlout as Hookfang light himself on fire, making the Night Fury panic as it turned to Hookfang. Meatlug made an angry growl making the dragon panic even more as it was ready to shot at any time.

"Guys don't!!! You are scaring it." I said trying to calm down the situation

"Nightwing don't!" The girl said as the dragon turned it's head, looking at her with her eyes.

The girl took a deep breath as she released her bow and arrows to the ground. She made eye contact with me and she took off her mask. The masked was taken off of her face, revelling daring Violet eyes, with (H/c) hair at the ends turning silvery white.

  
"Do what you want with me, but don't hurt Nightwing, she doesn't deserve to be in the hands of Dragon Hunters."

"We won't hurt anybody. We are not Dragon Hunters... And as I figured neither are you. " she looked back into my emerald eyes, then back at her dragon.

"Sorry for attacking you. Though you were one of them." Guys flew next to me.

"It's fine, we even should apologise to you. What we didn't even wasn't right. I'm Fishlegs. " He gave out his arm to shake, but that didn't go so well. Nightwing's pupils thin and she would bite Fishlegs hand off if the girl didn't do something.

"Nightwing don't. I'm sorry she isn't the calmest dragon when it comes to meeting strangers. " She smiled as she pushed her dragon's head away. The dragon looked at each of us as it slowly lay down, watching our every move. Fishlegs smiled as he grabbed his hand, touching it to see if it is still there.

"Yeah, I know that." I said as I pet Toothless's head, still concentrated on the female Night Fury.

"I'm Hiccup, that's Snotlout, that are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, that's Fishlegs, that are Barf and Belch, that's Meatlug, that's Hookfang and this here is Toothless."

"Hey, Hi, Hello!!" Were the team responses. She smiled.

"I'm (Y/n) and that's Nightwing. " she said showing to her dragon. Nightwing gave out a low growl as it lifted her head and looked at each and every one of us, from dragon to human.

"So... What brings you here? Why do you want to 'kidnap' a full-grown Buffalord?" She asked. My eyes widened. _Astrid!_

" We need the Buffalord for the cure against disease Scourge of Odin. Do you mind helping us out?" Fishlegs asked. She gave out a small nervous laugh.

"Well the good part is I know the cure, but the bad news is... The Buffalord won't go anywhere. " she said.

"But we need its help!" I said looking between her and the Buffalord.

"Well, if the sick one is near it come here and then the person could be cured, that's the only option, of course, a part of killing the creature." I nodded my head.

"Snotlout go get Astrid and be sure that Stromfly is with you at the meantime, we will make sure the dragon doesn't move." Snotlout nodded as he and Hookfang rode off.

_Please come quick..._

\-------------------------------

**The story is taken in Dragons: Race to the Edge season 3 episode 5 - Buffalord Solider**


End file.
